My Bangs Are Not Bleached!
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Hikaru, Akira, Waya, and Isumi are on a double date at lunch. They love to laugh at each other. Read, you'll understand. HikaruxAkira, IsumixWaya
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I thought of this and thought it was hilarious! Please _**ReViEw**_!

On one bright, sunny day, Hikaru, Akira, Waya, and Isumi were all at lunch on a double date. They had agreed upon a fast food restaurant, and were going to go see a move afterwards, and then play some Go.

"Hey, Shindou," Waya started the conversation as everyone sat down.

"Yeah?" Hikaru responded.

"Why did you dye your hair?"

Hikaru looked at him funny. "Um… because I wanted to?"

"Oh, come on, there must be some reason for it," Waya continued.

"Yeah, I agree," Isumi added. "Did you not like the original color?"

"That's not it. The color was fine," Hikaru said.

"Then why?"

"I told you, I just wanted to."

"Did it not stand out enough?" Waya asked. At this, Hikaru snorted and Akira chuckled, hiding it with his hand.

"What's so funny?" Waya asked the two younger boys, annoyed. "That's a valid question."

"Although it obviously wouldn't have stood out, Waya," Isumi said. This earned some more laughs.

"Honestly, why is that funny?" Waya asked.

"Because," Hikaru said, "we're in Japan."

"Yeah? And?"

"Well, almost everyone here has dark hair," Hikaru added.

"That's exactly our point," Isumi said.

"And _that's_ why we're laughing!"

The two older boys looked at him, confused, while Hikaru and Akira tried to hold back giggles. "Why?" Waya asked.

"Because," Hikaru managed before he broke out laughing.

"Why?" Isumi insisted.

"You guys," Akira started.

"What?" the two older boys responded.

"Hikaru is naturally blond."

…

…

…

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

And now to add more funny. XD

Please _**ReViEw!**_

The next week, Hikaru, Akira, Waya, and Isumi all met up at the fast food restaurant for another double date. All four of them had matches that day, but their games were in the afternoon. Last week, Waya and Isumi were made the laughing stocks, and they were out to get revenge.

"So, Shindou," Waya started again as the four sat down.

"Yeah?" Hikaru replied as he took a bite of his burger.

"How did Touya know that blonde was your natural hair color?"

Akira blushed, and Waya smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, not understanding.

"Just what I said," Waya stated.

"It's a simple question, Shindou," Isumi added.

"I dunno, how did you know, Akira?" Hikaru asked, directing the question at his boyfriend.

Akira blushed more. "Um… maybe you told me?" he said, trying to escape the question.

"Yeah, maybe," Hikaru responded, frowning. He sat in thought for a minute.

"You'd think Shindou would remember if he told you, right?" Waya asked, fighting a laugh.

"Yeah, I agree," Isumi said. "When did he tell you, Touya?"

Wide-eyed, Akira forced, "I… I don't remember either, actually."

"Oh, come on," Hikaru said. "There's no way _you_ wouldn't remember."

Akira, realizing he was outnumbered and outmatched in this situation, began, "Well…" and trailed off.

"Come on, you can tell us," Isumi said.

"Yeah, we're all friends, right?" Waya said, holding back snickers.

Akira's face was _very_ red by this point. "Um… Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… If my hair was naturally black, but I didn't tell you, how would you know?" Akira questioned, trying to coax the idea into his head.

"Uh, I _wouldn't?_" Hikaru said, confused.

Then Akira leaned over near Hikaru's ear and whispered, "Remember a few nights ago, when you stayed over at my house?"

"Yeah," Hikaru answered, his face turning pink.

"Well… that's how I found out," Akira told him as he backed away a bit, no longer whispering.

Hikaru looked at him, scrunching his eyebrows. "What…?"

Waya and Isumi watched this exchange with interest.

"Did you remember yet, Shindou?" Waya asked.

"No, I don't think—" Hikaru suddenly stopped, eyes widening and face turning completely red. "Oh."

"Yeah," Akira said, face equally red.

And now Waya and Isumi couldn't hold back their laughs.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Akira complained. "It's not like you two haven't done the same thing!"

At that comment, Isumi and Waya blushed a bit.

"Wait…" Hikaru said.

…

…

…

"WHAT?"


End file.
